


Gardens

by FaultyParagon



Series: Laws of Attraction-Verse Fics [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, Oblivious Jaune, Romance, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: Pyrrha and Jaune have to garden for Professor Peach.You do NOT need to have read 'Laws of Attraction' in order to read this fic.





	Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Volume 2.

gardens

The rain had come out of nowhere, and Jaune was having none of it.

"I still feel like Professor Peach should've warned us," he muttered bitterly, wiping his forehead. His blond bangs had long ago gotten stuck against his skin, sticky and darkened in the humid air.

Pyrrha sighed, reaching into her bag, cast aside during their work in the back gardens of Beacon. "Here," she murmured, pulling out a small, folded-up umbrella. Handing it off to Jaune, she immediately got back to work weeding the woman's crops. If they weren't productive, they'd have both Professor Peach _and _Professor Goodwitch hunting them down.

And then, the warm, sticky beads of rain rolling down her cheeks suddenly stopped. Pyrrha glanced up, surprise overtaking her features as Jaune held the fold-up umbrella over her head.

"It's raining," she muttered. It was more of a statement than anything else.

He nodded sagely. "I don't want you to get sick."

In her mind, Pyrrha imagined standing up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his- soft and supple and _perfect. _But that wasn't life.

So she stood, brushing his hair out of his eyes so tenderly that even someone as dense as him could realize how she felt. "The rain isn't so bad," she murmured gently.

"Nothing's so bad with you, Pyrrha," he replied absentmindedly.

Oh, how she _wished _he would say those things when she was by his side on a clear day. For now, though, she could only smile before turning back to the crop. "You say that now, Jaune."

"What do you mean, 'now'?"

"I mean exactly what I said."

"…I don't get it."

She smiled. "I know you don't." She loved him anyway.

_ **-fin=** _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, let me know what you think!


End file.
